


disguises ( you’re not as hidden as you’d think )

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: DCMK Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, THE OT3, aka Shin manages to troll Kid, and manages to serve both of their ( Shin and Ran's ) Kid clauses, bc I'm strange lmao, one of my tags got deleted idk why, terrible at describing kissing btw, there's like a scene of pg kissing and I'm, written for detectivebarou on tumblr and posted onto here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid tries to fool Shinichi into thinking he’s Ran, and, well, it doesn’t go well. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	disguises ( you’re not as hidden as you’d think )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveBarou/gifts).



One of his favourite things to do on the weekend ( when he’s not busy with school or with Aoko, at least ) was to put on a disguise and interact with Meitantei-san in some way. It was a good procedure he used for him to test his disguise skills while seeing how well Kudō could pick him out. Thus far, Kudō hadn’t seem to notice anything wrong with any of the disguises ( which, he supposed, was _slightly_ disappointing, but he couldn’t blame the detective for being more relaxed when not on a case, especially with the downfall of the Black Organisation ). As Kid ** _very_** much liked to live life on the edge, he decided to up the stakes this weekend.

“Shinichi!” Kid cried behind Ran’s face, running up to the detective while waving his hand in a greeting. Shinichi stopped in his tracks and paused before half-turning around to smile at him. 

“Yo, Ran,” Shinichi greeted with a nod and a smile, automatically reaching to hold Kid’s hand, and Kid met him halfway ( that was what Ran would do, after all ). “Finished grocery shopping already?” 

Kid nodded with a bright grin. “Yup! And I dropped the groceries back home already. **_Mou_** , Dad’s already drunk,” he continued with a scowl ( the expression, however, looked more like a pout on Ran’s face ).

Shinichi chuckled, shaking his head with an expression on his face that showed no surprise. Instead, his expression seemed to be one of a faint, resentful amusement. “He’s never going to change, is he?”

“ ** _Never_** ,” he stated, voice coloured by his annoyance. He sighs while looking down before looking up at Shinichi with a smile. “But let’s stop talking about Dad. What did you want to do today, Shinichi?” 

Shinichi’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned in with a smirk. “Oh, I can think of something we can _do_.”

Was that **–** had that been **–**

Kid blinked with a slight blush colouring his cheeks ( because Ran would blush, most likely ) and his eyes widened when Shinichi bridged the distance between them and kissed. _him_.

 ** _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit_**.

Damn it. He didn’t want to ruin the game, but he also didn’t want to kiss **_Ran’s boyfriend_** ( because she’d kill him, and he’d _deserve_ it ). That was **–** not good, not god at all, but…

( _Shit_ , Shinichi was a **good** kisser. )

Kid, in an act of insanity apparently, decided to kiss back, bringing his hands to cup Shinichi’s face, and Shinichi’s arms snaked around his waist, bringing him closer to Shinichi’s body ( Kid had to suppress a wince ), and the kiss was…nice. **_Way_** too nice. Damn, he was even starting to like it and **–** holy **_shit_** , was that a tongue nudging at his lips ( this was _way_ too inappropriate to be doing in public, he didn’t think the detective had it in him )?

“Shinichi?” came a familiar voice, and Kid flinched out of the kiss and out of the Ran persona. His automatic reaction was to set off a smoke bomb to escape in midst of the confusion, but Shinichi **–** _Kudō_ **–** tightened his hold around Kid’s waist, and Kid winced. After all, he had crashed his glider in last week’s heist due to some rather friendly snipers, and he definitely had some bruised ribs ( although, he was lucky that they weren’t cracked or even broken ). Shinichi squeezing his waist? Did not help with the pain. 

“Is that…Kid?” asked Ran **–** _Mōri_ **-** \- incredulously, and Kid turned his head to see Ran **– _Mōri_** **–** holding onto a bag of groceries, starting at the scene in front of her in shock and **–** was that amusement or just wistful thinking on Kid’s part? 

Before Kid could respond, Shinichi ** _– Kudō –_** nodded with a smirk on his face that Kid could hear in his tone. “Aa. I caught a thief before our lunch date today. Proud of me?”

Kid blinked as he boggled at Shinichi, the shock making him lower his guard ( and therefore pokerface ) just a tad. Wait, he wasn’t surprised or upset? Neither was Ran? What was going on?

Ran giggled, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as if to hide her amusement. “Good thing I bought enough food for four people. Want to join us, Kid? I’m making gyūdon!”

Kid blinked again as his brain tried to restart. They weren’t…mad? They were inviting him out for **_lunch_**? Was this a trap, was he going to go with them and find that the police were waiting for him to arrest him? No, no, that didn’t seem to be a thing that Shinichi and Ran would do, not outside of a heist ( or, at least, for the former ).

Damn his curiosity, but…

“Ah, sure,” he states in his voice instead of Ran’s voice ( making a note that he really had to drop the disguise at some point and put on another ), and Shinichi finally let go of his waist ( and Kid had to suppress the pang of… ** _something_** he felt at that ) to put an arm over his shoulders even as Ran took one of his hands, and, thus, he was dragged to the direction of the Kudō house ( apparently, Kogorō-san was going to starve for a bit ). 

* * *

“Whad’ya mean you knew before you kissed me?” asked Kid in one of his other disguises, glaring balefully at Shinichi and pointing his chopsticks in the detective’s direction ( which was really quite rude, but, still ). 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as he chewed on a piece of beef ( that was really made perfectly, Kid really had to give his compliments to the chef ). He swallowed and then said, “I’d be a really bad boyfriend if I couldn’t tell my girlfriend apart from the Kaitō Kid.”

Ran laughed at the expression on Kid’s face and stated in midst of her giggles, “Well, it **_is_** true, he would be a bad boyfriend if he couldn’t tell the difference.”

“Plus, I figured out your game four months ago,” added Shinichi matter-of-factly. 

Kid scowled and pouted **–** he hadn’t realised at all, after all **–** before his expression brightened as he realised, “I’ve been doing this for **_six_** months, Meitantei-san.”

Now, it was Shinichi’s turn to scowl ( and for Ran **_and_** Kid to laugh ).


End file.
